¿Eres un cobarde, Remus Lupin?
by Lane ZQ
Summary: SPOILERS LIBRO 7. 'Eres una buena persona, Remus Lupin. Has hecho lo correcto.' Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como si fuera el ser más despreciable de la Tierra? Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner. No, aunque parezca increíble, no es mío.

**Advertencia:** Contiene **SPOILERS** del LIBRO 7.

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Bienvenido a mi segundo fic. Ya sé que el título es un poco cutre, pero bueno... El caso es que me puse a pensar qué era lo que había podido impulsar a Lupin, que siempre había sido tan maduro y sensato, a irse y dejar a Tonks y a su hijo, y esto fue lo que salió. Espero que os guste, o por lo menos que no os aburra demasiado.

**oOoO0****0oOo0****0OoOo**

**¿Eres un cobarde, Remus Lupin?**

Hasta la Luna parecía querer esconderse. La única y maldita acompañante que había tenido durante casi toda su vida, fielmente traicionera como sólo un astro puede llegar a ser, escondida. Ocultando su propia vergüenza. Derramando jirones de luz que temblaban, como reproches, en sus manos manchadas de miedo y caricias inmerecidas, de mentiras… de la calidez de _su_ voz, de _su_ perfume, y de la dolorosa sencillez de _sus_ palabras.

"_Remus, estoy embarazada._"

Las ramas de los árboles se agitaban con una violencia casi acusadora. El viento gritaba las palabras de Harry, como en un lóbrego concierto dedicado sólo para él. 'Cobarde', repetía.

Cobarde. ¿Era él realmente un cobarde¿Había huido por cobardía? "_No_", se dijo. "_Desde luego que no_". No necesitaba que un niñato venido a más le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Cómo se atrevía a darle lecciones¿Cómo se atrevía a juzgarle¿Cómo?

Apretó la mandíbula con amargura, intentando convencerse de sus propios pensamientos. "_Eres una buena persona, Remus Lupin. Has hecho lo correcto._" Entonces¿por qué se sentía como si fuera el ser más despreciable de la Tierra? Intentó calmarse, respirando un aire cargado de electricidad y malos augurios, un aire que ahogaba y apretaba y desgarraba los pulmones, y sólo consiguió aumentar el nudo que tenía en el estómago.

No podía tranquilizarse. Sabía que no iba a encontrar la paz ni en ese bosque desconocido, ni en _su_ casa, ni en la de Harry Potter ni en ningún lugar. Aunque acabara la guerra y ya no tuviera que pasarse semanas rodeado de lobos que decían ser hombres veintisiete días al mes y que sólo esperaban tener una mínima excusa para desgarrarte la espalda en cuanto bajaras la guardia. No encontraría la paz porque él llevaba la guerra impresa en las venas, tatuada en la piel a base de cicatrices, de heridas que no sanaban y que jamás lo harían porque hay heridas que calan tan dentro que al final acaban convirtiéndose en parte de ti. Estrujando cada gota de su sangre maldita. Una sangre que debería haberse quedado en su interior para siempre, pero que ahora daba forma a un nuevo ser, y se preguntó cómo había podido pasar (cómo, joder, cómo había podido dejar que pasara), y si era normal que la culpa creciera en los vientres de las madres que son demasiado jóvenes y que no deberían casarse con viejos licántropos que no las merecen.

En su pecho se agolpaban meses, años, décadas de dolor reprimido, de sacrificios, de _culpa_. Culpa porque cuando tenía siete años un licántropo le marcó la cara y lo que no era la cara, y se juró a sí mismo que haría lo que fuera para que su madre no tuviera que llorar por las noches y volviera a ser feliz como antes. Culpa porque no hizo nada por evitar que los únicos amigos que había tenido arriesgaran su vida y se hicieran animagos ilegales. Culpa porque con ello traicionó a la persona que le había dado la oportunidad de su vida. Culpa porque ahora todos ellos estaban muertos y él ya no podía hacer nada, y su madre nunca dejó de llorar. Hundió la cara entre sus manos, deseando poder hundirse en lo más profundo de la tierra. Y se preguntó dónde había quedado esa persona inteligente, madura y sensata que había sido en otro tiempo, si había existido alguna vez en realidad o si había sido simplemente un reflejo de lo que los demás esperaban de él, tal y como la Luna reflejaba la luz del Sol. Al final, sólo era un viejo de siete años que no podía recordar lo que era ser niño porque nunca lo había sido.

¿Tan horrible era haber querido amar de nuevo, haber querido sentir otra vez la risa corriendo por sus venas? Por primera vez en muchos años, se había sentido vivo, más vivo que nunca, como cuando estaba en Hogwarts y la vida se extendía con toda la exuberante belleza de una sonrisa, una aventura o una broma bien hecha. Ella se lo había devuelto, a pesar de todo. A pesar del rechazo inicial, a pesar de que él dudara. Le había dado todo desde el primer momento, sus bromas, sus labios risueños, su tierna torpeza. ¿Cómo iba él entonces a quedarse con ella? Se sentía como un vampiro de la felicidad a su lado. Se sentía sucio e indigno por arrastrarla, por _arrastrarles_, a ella y a su hijo, a la marginación más absoluta. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? Se casó precipitadamente, ella se lo pidió y él no pudo decir que no porque en el fondo siempre fue débil y se sentía solo, y estaban en guerra, y ¿cómo demonios va a pensar uno con claridad cuando cree que puede morir en cualquier esquina y ha perdido todo lo que amó alguna vez, y la única que le ha querido en mucho tiempo le mira con esos ojos a los que no puede negarles nada? Y después el Ministerio empezó a perseguir a los hombres lobo y él no podía sentirse más desgraciado, estaba llevando a su mujer a un túnel sin salida y todo era por su culpa. Cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada, ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Por una vez iba a enmendar sus errores. Por una vez iba a separarse de ellos antes de poder hacerles más daño. Era por su bien. Al principio dolería y no lo entenderían, pero al final acabaría siendo mejor para todos. Sólo rezaba a un dios en el que no creía que, por favor, por lo que más quisiera, su hijo no fuera de su calaña. Si así era, ni siquiera el abandonarles (no, abandonarles no), bueno, ni siquiera el irse serviría de algo, y jamás podría perdonarse a sí mismo. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Aunque ello le hiciera creer que estaba muerto, y lo hubiera creído si no fuera porque los muertos no sienten, y él sentía un dolor tan inhumano que hubiera preferido transformarse en lobo de por vida antes que estar allí sentado con la culpa aplastándole las entrañas. Intentando convencerse de que lo que hacía era lo correcto, aunque _algo_ en su interior le gritara que no, que lo que debía hacer era quedarse con su hijo y su mujer porque un hijo nunca debería crecer sin padres, _algo_ que curiosamente tenía la inconfundible voz de Harry Potter.

Joder, no era un niñato, eso ya lo sabía. Como también sabía que tenía toda la jodida razón del mundo, aunque le fastidiara reconocerlo. Se había enfadado y lo había odiado simplemente porque había puesto voz a sus propios temores, porque le había dicho la verdad, y la verdad, seas humano o licántropo, la verdad duele. Habría sido mucho más fácil que no preguntara ni cuestionara sus acciones ni le juzgara, y ahora podría tener una excusa para no tener que enfrentarse a la aplastante verdad que se cernía sobre él, para no tener que enfrentarse a una sociedad que no lo aceptaba. Para esconderse, como la Luna. Pero, sobre todo, para no tener que enfrentarse al hecho de que había gente que podía amarle sin miedo y que eso le hacía sentirse vulnerable. Para no tener que enfrentarse al hecho de que siempre había tenido miedo de amar y de hacer daño y hacerse daño.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, le asaltó un recuerdo que poco tenía que ver con sus pensamientos. Un recuerdo estúpido, tal vez. Era un día de primavera, muy diferente de la oscura noche de nubes amenazantes que tenía ahora a su alrededor. Aquel día, no recordaba la razón, había conducido por primera vez la moto de Sirius. Ellos estaban allí, montados tras él, sonriéndole, Sirius haciendo alguna de esas bromas tontas que sólo tenían sentido para él y para James. Casi podía oírles. La risa contagiosa y juguetona de James, las carcajadas atronadoras de Sirius, vibrantes como el ladrido de un perro, la sonrisa ansiosa de Peter (pero era sólo Peter, su amigo, no había sombra del traidor, no entonces). Y él, Remus, alias Lunático, arrancaba la moto con fuerza, y casi podía notar el rugido del motor bajo su cuerpo. Y voló. El estómago le dio un vuelco, y tuvo miedo, condujo como loco intentando parar la moto pero no sabía y estuvieron a punto de estrellarse contra un árbol. Habría querido disfrutar de ello, sentir la libertad del vuelo, pero él no era Sirius, ni James. Él solía tener miedo de cosas a las que la gente no suele temer. A la libertad, al amor. Porque no los conocía. Porque temía hacerse daño y arrastrar a otros con él. Y las palabras que aquel día le dijo James resonaron en su cabeza: "Joder, Lunático, a veces das más miedo como hombre que como lobo." Supuso que había querido decir que a veces el miedo es más peligroso que la más peligrosa de las bestias. O quizá simplemente fue una tontería, quién sabe…

Sólo pudo sonreír, porque a James era imposible llorarle. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien por qué se acordaba de eso precisamente en ese momento. Sólo supo que el recuerdo de James le hizo pensar en Harry. En que ni James ni Lily habían podido verle crecer, ni estar a su lado, ni ser sus padres. En que Harry sólo le había gritado porque hubiera deseado que sus padres no se hubieran ido nunca. En que había perdido también a Sirius y a Dumbledore, y que perder tres padres y una madre en una sola vida puede volver loco a cualquiera, pero que Harry seguía siendo una buena persona. Y no era justo, joder, no era justo que él, que sí podía ejercer de padre, huyera sólo porque tuviera miedo de hacerlo mal, de estropearlo. No era justo ni para su hijo, ni para Dora, ni para James, ni para Harry. Ni siquiera para él mismo.

Miró a la Luna y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la desafió. Ella podría seguir escondiéndose entre las nubes, pero él no quería seguir escapando. Tenía miedo, joder, tenía un miedo tan atroz que le dolía sólo pensarlo, pero lo vencería. Por James. Por todos aquellos que alguna vez amó y ya no estaban. Pero sobre todo por los que sí estaban. Por Dora, y por su hijo. Al fin y al cabo, era un Gryffindor, y en eso consiste la valentía¿no? En vencer el miedo.

**oOoO0****0oOo0****0OoOo**

**N/A:** ¿Qué te ha parecido? No sé si me gusta mucho cómo ha quedado, sobre todo el final, pero bueno… Creo que resulta un poco pesado, pero me apetecía escribirlo y, bueno, ya que lo tenía decidí ponerlo aquí. Y si a alguien le gusta, pues genial, y si no, pues nada.

Si queréis darme consejos para mejorar, hacer declaraciones de amor u odio, cualquier cosilla que os parezca, podéis hacerlo en un review. No es necesario, pero se agradece.

¡Gracias y hasta pronto!


End file.
